


Against the Wall

by phoenixjustice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, implied Ed/Al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during various times in the manga and 1st anime.</p><p>To face your feelings and take the chance of getting rejected was a tough thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**You know you're right - Edward Elric, Ling/Ed**

He had faced down chimera without flinching, or homunculus that wished for his death. Yet all it took for him to break down was to be told he was loved.

**Again - Ling/Edward**

Their situation was one they never spoke of, afraid to say words of love to the other and get rejected.

**Another Brick in the Wall(Korn version) - Envy/Ed**

They didn't say anything to each other; their relationship was one of actions, not words. Sometimes lust was more than enough.

**Brothers - Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric**

Burdened as he was by his guilt, he kept unconsciously pushing away his brother. Afraid to look his Sin in the eyes.

**Symphony of Destruction - Edward Elric, Ling/Ed**

If these were to be their final moments, then he would finally let the Xingian Prince know how he felt.

 


End file.
